The cunt Squad ride Lesbians
by kevin the seagull
Summary: Homestuck involving OC's and OCC, This is suppose to be a really bad fan fiction if you don't want to read it then please don 't but we are just trying to give you some shits and giggles, this was at 12-2 in the morning for me and my babe and 2-4am for American friends
1. Chapter 1

AN:Ampora likes to tickle balls, he also likes pussy, he is a stinky fish, and no one likes him

He will forever be tied to wall, no one will ever safe him, ampora doesn't even like ampora, so ampora tied ampora in the basement to the wall, because ampora is a fucking fish, and ampora died in the basement, forever being raped by gamzee, and what the fuck, gamzee and ampora are cut in half, the end, but not really, because it is fucking homestuck, and there is no fucking end, my hands hurt, life sucks, kill ampora, and his fish, #betafishclub, actually #Bettafishbeatsshitoutofampora, The betta fish live happily ever after, and Ampora gets eaten by feferi's lusus, no god tier, ass eating, okay, Ampora is talking, he finished, but I am having fun writing this, can we just leave this has the fanfiction, me, Ampora?! I am insulted but not really because I don't give fuck:AN END

PS ALSO AN:5 stupid motherfuckers decided to write this at 12:00 am/ 2 am, this is there stupid mother fucking story, Please save Esquies :AN end

Sleepy's POV

I fuck the door open, it opens, fucking a door isn't so bad, SWASMR was right, fucking a door is a great feeling. We all walk through the door, walking on a red carpet of bloody dildos, to gain our prize which is to meet our favourite characters from the homestuck universe, this is a dream come true, well besides getting fucked in the ass, by a strapon while fucking a door,wearing a trench coat.

"Can I have pants now?" Mer asked.

"Up the fuckshut" I answered back because I am high as fuck.

"But I want pants!" I just fall on the ground and don't get back up, probably because I am high, this dildo feels nice in my ear, it has nice lubrication.

Esquies POV

I watch as Sleepy falls on the ground and doesn't get back up, he has a b100dy dildo in his ear, well this is an interesting and 100d development. I don't even know how to react to this stuff anymore, this is just a normal day with these people, please save me.

"Can I please have pants please?" Mer asks me, I just ignore him deciding to ask SWASMR what to do, since he is apparently the only person who isn't being annoying or retarded. When I turn to SWASMR, he is just 100king at the sky, well I am officially going to perish because everyone is being dumb. And Gart is just moaning in SWASMRs ear (BReathy grunt), so he can't help me at all.

Mer's POV

I am chasing a bird yelling and asking for it's pants, even though it is a fucking bird and doesn't have pants, but whatever, this totally makes sense. I am just gonna chase after this bird and leave those morons behind to bask in the bloody dildos, I just know that somehow this bird will lead me to some pants so I am gonna keep chasing it and asking for it's pants, my cape flying magnificently behind me, I know I am the cool one of the group,, I just really need pants, Please bird give me pants please :(. Also go get nipple condoms to protect your nipples from lactation, be proud of me friends.

SWASMRS POV

I look into the sky as Gart moans into my ear (BReathy grunt) he is kind of like a snake and is wwrapped around my body as I wwalk kind of in a daze after Mer wwho is chasing after a goddamn bird, as Esquies drags Sleepy by the feet after us, I hope wwe don't lose Mer, Please don't send anyone awway I don't knoww wwhy I had that thought it is wweird, oh wwell I like Gart's hug evven if it is kind of like a snake but it doesn't bug me, this is quite nice, wwell wwe better catch up to Mer and the bird.

AN:End of the chapter, this is complete crap, ahh, someone save me from my torture, and Ampora stinks, He is a stinky fucking fish and is making me write this crap save me please I don't want to write anymore my hands are breaking JK actually having fun writing this fanfiction, I can make new keyboards and it called having robots and being taught how to be gentle using a keyboard I now know how to use a keyboard gently lol, meulin please come back I miss you and need you to help me write this shit because you are the queen of shit fanfiction, please fucking come back meulin you little shit, I will write more shitty poems for everyone to read, we can read more shitty fanfiction just please come back. This is for real Meulin please come back. Ampora you are a shitty fish I have nothing else to write bye: End AN


	2. Chapter 2 Saveus

_**Chapter 2 #Saveus**_

 _ **Bird's POV**_

Tweet **AN:** Fuck you bird this is my home, welcome to my life:End AN

#Death and void = death and I know everything about dieing welcome to my life the fools that are following have no idea that their lives are all about to end.

 _ **Dirk's POV**_

" **But I see your dream self hasn't returned. You must be tying one the fuck on tight that one of your alien folk stories? It turns out a bunch of fuckin' alien monsters have no interest whatsoever in taking care of human babies.**

 **They mostly just wound up eating them, or at best, just abandoning them." I said.**

 _ **Equius' POV**_

I 100k at Dirk as if he has lost his mind, he just randomly said random things and oh my god everyone is laughing and dying this is horrible.

 _ **Mituna's POV**_

WHY AM I HERE? WHAT PLACE IS THIS "SOMEONE PLEASE LISTEN TO ME"

 _ **Eridan's POV**_

Wwhy am I the only sea dwweller here evveryone else is a stupid landwweller, "RANT RANT INSERT RANT INSERT RANT" Kankri is yelling about something but I honestly couldn't care any less, I am honenstly just really pissed off that i am the only seadwweller here.

 **AN:** **whene kankri rants just imagine it, bleh.** **When you're too lazy to talk. Omg, this is not going to be in colour in fanfiction.** **Nope** **Lmao, u sucker. We can fight all day long. FITE.** **I will fucking fight you bitch** **Well why don't you put a period at the end of your sentence first bruh.** **No fuck you** **IF THEY EVEN READ IT HAH!** **They probably won't read it because it sucks** **this is terrible y u do dis pls kill me** **No** **. YOU TOOK MY PERIOD U MOTHERFUCKER** **#STEALINGTHEPERIODS** **! NOW MY EXCLAMATION POINT TOO!** **WHATEVER BITCH I DO WHAT I WANT, I AM YOU MOTHER** **Wow, caps lock. Don't be such a drama Queen.** **I AM THE BIGGEST DRAMA QUEEN IN THE WORLD** **Caps are hard to look at, no one wants to look at your caps.** **OOk** **You don't even spell 'okay' correctly.** **You don't spell bitch** **Wat.** **AN: END. Daddy.**

 **PS :** **don't fix my shit cc** I don't want to touch your shit man. U gunna put the semicolon in later anyways. Y.


End file.
